


Cozy

by storyofmine



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute!niall, Fluff, Louis picks up Niall after classes end, Niall's wearing Harry's jacket, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 07:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16593764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyofmine/pseuds/storyofmine
Summary: Based on a prompt by otp-of-imagine on Tumblr about Person A wearing Person B's jacket and it's all fluffy with cute, small Niall because I can't get enough of him.





	Cozy

Louis stood in front of the university, waiting for his best friend's boyfriend to leave the building.

It was usually Harry, said best friend, who waited in the cold just to walk Niall, his boyfriend, home but something came up today which was why Harry had asked Louis if he'd mind picking Niall up. Picking up was easier said than done because Louis, unlike Harry, didn't own a car, which was especially hard in winter, leaving the two of them to walk home.

Students were already leaving the school so Niall would be out soon - thankfully. Seeing as it was December, it was pretty damn cold outside and Louis was glad he was wearing one of the thickest jackets he owned. It hasn't started to snow yet but weathermen warned about the first snowfall in a few days.

A few minutes went by until Louis saw Niall's blonde head leaving the building, turning his head from side to side, looking for him. As soon as Niall saw him, a big smile spread across his face while he started walking towards the other boy. Louis couldn't supress a small smile on his own.

Niall, while being a twenty-year-old, had a very childish personality and while he was very lovely, he also needed to be watched 24/7 to prevent him doing anything stupid But that's just who he was and it made Harry and him a perfect couple, with Harry being the overly protective but loving boyfriend. There were enough people who wanted what they had.

"Hey Lou" Niall squealed and wrapped his smaller arms around the slightly bigger boy.

"Hello love, everything alright?"

"Yeah, got a 95% on my test today" he announced excitedly and - oh yeah, Niall was pretty smart by the way.

Louis grinned down at him. "That's amazing. Congrats. Harry will be so proud of you."

His words made Niall blush. "Do you thing so?" he asked shyly and studied his shoes.

"Yes, of course. Let's go home, you'll be able to tell him when he's back from whatever the f*ck he's doing right now."

Niall gasped. "Oh oh, bad word, Lou. You're almost as bad as Harry."

Louis just laughed and wrapped one arm around Niall's shoulders, starting to walk in the direction of Harry and Niall's home. It'd take 20 minutes for them to arrive at the apartment complex.

10 minutes went by and Louis couldn't deny just how cold he was feeling. A frown appeared on his forehead, remembering he didn't make sure that Niall was wearing something warm. Just then, he heard a small giggle from next to him. He turned his head and saw Niall, still walking next to him but he was now snuggling deeply into the jacket he was wearing. To Louis' relief, he saw that it was a thick jacket covering the smaller boy.

Louis smiled. "What's up with the giggling, dear?" he asked fondly.

There was no answer, just more giggling and blushing. The only way Niall knew how to explain why he was giggling was by showing it. That's why he loosened his arms from around his chest to instead hold the material in his glove-covered hands and pulling it as far from his body as possibly while looking up at Louis expectantly, still not being able to stop giggling.

It made sense but to play Niall's game, Louis asked: "Did Harry give you his jacket?"

Louis didn't know it was possible but Niall started giggling even more and wrapped his arms back around his chest, snuggling that little bit deeper into the warm, fluffy material and Harry's scent.

Without the blonde noticing, Louis took a picture of him and sent it to Harry's phone. Not even a minute later, there was a bing, signaling the incoming of a new message. It was from Harry and it said:

'My little angel, can't wait to see him tonight <3'


End file.
